So tired of Being alone
by GilmoreAtHeart74
Summary: 10 drabbles of an "iPod on shuffle" nature.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N:** I'm Baaaaaa-aaaack. I know I haven't written any fan-fic in about 5 years, there are reasons which I will not bore you with, but to those of you who may still have me on your author alert list: I love you! Anyway, I've had the itch to write again, and the whole iPod shuffle thing intrigued me, so I decided to give it a go as a warm up for possibly finishing my other story and writing some new ones.. Please review, but be gentle ;)

Oh, and in the interest of full disclosure…I did cheat on some of the songs and took longer than I was supposed to…

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, and friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

**Love Song for No One – John Mayer**

As Mary sat on the floor of her bedroom staring up through the window at the full moon, the thought occurred to her that breaking it off with Raph was the most noble thing she'd ever done. She'd always known in the back of her mind that he wasn't "the one"…if such a thing even existed.

The thing that was really keeping her up tonight…and in fact every night for the past few weeks was that somehow she had already met her "one" and had missed him without even knowing it.

_Bullshit._ She thought to herself, _I'll know it when I see him._

_Hurry up and get here will ya._

**Superman – Five for Fighting**

Marshal Marshall Mann was practically fearless. Bad guys didn't phase him. Bullets? No problem. Airplanes….that was another story.

"That was an easy takeoff, Weenie." Of course Mary couldn't resist teasing him. He stared straight ahead, ignoring her.

"Hello?" She waved her left hand with its insidious sparkle in front of his face.

"I'm fine." He ground out through clenched teeth.

"Good. Cause I was hoping you'd be available to give me away at my wedding," She stated casually, looking at him out of the corner of her eye, wearing that half grin that half drove him crazy.

His head snapped around, and the nausea bubbled up without warning. "Bathroom," he mumbled, in a panic.

He just made it into the tiny cube before the contents of his stomach were ejected violently into the blue puddle mocking him from the steel toilet. He flushed, rinsed his mouth, and stared himself down in the mirror, the words that she had spoken running around in circles in his head.

"Who does she think I am, Superman?"

**Never Tear Us Apart – INXS**

Their worlds had collided.

She didn't know how she had missed it…all the smoldering looks from those sexy eyes.

It was all Brandy's fault. Damn Peter proposing. Damn Limo Bachelorette party. Damn Truth or Dare. Damn her foolish pride and for thinking only wusses pick truth. "I dare you to kiss Marshall," Brandy had giggled and then given the driver Marshall's address.

Mary had knocked on his door, and when he answered, wearing Star Trek pajama bottoms, she just grabbed him and kissed him without word or warning…and time stopped.

When their lips separated, and the Universe had resumed normal speed, the only thought in her mind was "What the hell?"

And he was looking at her with those eyes, and she saw what she'd been missing all along.

She turned to the hooting girls watching from the limo and waved them off, "I'm out girls, enjoy the rest of your evening," And she backed Marshall through his front door to discover exactly what else she'd been missing.

**Runaway Train – Soul Asylum**

It was easier than dealing with the pain.

She agreed to marry him, nodded and smiled at everything he suggested because she was tired of the fighting, and afraid of losing him and being alone forever.

But after the visit with his aunt, she knew: She was headed in the wrong direction and dragging Raph with her; and it was time to let them both go.

**8675309 – The Chevelles**

"What do you mean you refuse to change your cell phone number?" Mary shouted at the petite red haired witness sitting in the chair across from her, "What part of disappearing do you not understand?"

"My cell phone number is 8675309. I don't want to lose it. Surely changing the area code would be enough to make me safe. Also, I'd like to change my name to Jenny."

Marshall uttered a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

"You know what this nimwit is talking about?" She demanded of her partner.

**Lullaby – Dixie Chicks**

She slipped quietly into bed next to him and fixed her eyes on his peaceful face. His breath lifted the flyaway strands of hair off her shoulder. Unable to resist, she laid her hand softly against his cheek and leaned forward to place a brief kiss on his lips. As she pulled back, she saw his mouth had curved into a smile. Eyes still closed, he gathered her in against his lanky frame. She smiled, and as she drifted to sleep decided, "I'm never giving you up."

**Wonderwall – Ryan Adams**

So many things to say, and no way to speak them. He knows that he is the right man for her. As certain as he is of this fact, he is just as certain that if confronted with that fact, she would laugh in his face and tease him mercilessly for all eternity. Not only is she convinced, after the Raph debacle, that in no way should she be inflicted on anyone, she just doesn't see him that way. Period.

She sees him. Sees the looks he gives her when he thinks she's not looking. While she's never really thought of him in that way, she's beginning to. Maybe he'll be the one to save her. Maybe today will be the day he decides she's worth the risk. She waits.

**What about Me – Moving Pictures**

It's been one of those days.

Stan informed her this morning that she would be required to attend sensitivity training, as some of her witnesses had had less than stellar comments about her verbal skills.

Raph has called 4 times, most likely attempting to negotiate either a booty call or reconciliation. She neither knows nor cares and presses ignore each time.

Arriving at home, she discovers Brandi in tears because she's failing 2 of her classes and needs Mary to help her study.

Jinx has fallen off the wagon. Again.

Mary grabs a change of clothes and heads to her one sanctuary.

He opens the door to her, his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. She raises her head to meet his eyes, and he pulls her into a hug and closes the door.

**What it's Like – Everlast**

Mary hated days off. Mindless errands were way less fulfilling, even if they were necessary.

As she walked out of the pharmacy, she heard the man in front of her wearing the thousand dollar suit insult the beggar who was sitting out front. "Asshole," she muttered as she dropped a twenty into the old guy's cup.

Three hours later she was hanging her dry cleaning in the back seat of her car, when she heard yelling. Farther down in the strip mall she saw that a mob holding picket signs was preventing a young girl from entering the clinic. "Geeezus," she whispered as she strode over, removing her badge from her belt along the way. She grabbed the girl's arm and bulldozed their way up the sidewalk and through the doors. She was gone before the girl could turn around to thank her.

Marshall was already at his desk when she entered the office the next morning. "How was the day off," He asked with a smirk.

"The usual."

**You've got a friend – James Taylor**

"Marshall!" she screamed sitting straight up in bed.

Suddenly he was there, a silhouette in the doorway, backlit by the hall light. Just as suddenly he was sitting next to her smoothing her hair. "I'm right here, Mare."

The night terrors had resumed with ferocity as soon as Raph had moved out and she was alone in the house, so she had done the only thing she could think of. She had called Marshall.

"Don't leave me," she whispered, hating how weak it sounded.

"I wouldn't think of it," Marshall sighed as he settled behind her, fingers still brushing back her hair.


End file.
